Necklace: Ania's Mission/Transcript
Plot A team is hired to find 9 gems for a necklace, but they have to go on a long journey. Transcript (Sapphire Warner Bros Logo) (Blue GoAnimate Productions Logo) (In the Kingdom of Myriad) Max: Hey, there's something in the mail. It says "Dear Maxmilian Egbert, I have a mission for you. My mission is to find all 9 gems for my necklace. Here are the pictures for you to look at. Can you find them for me?" Thanks, Princess Ania. Max: '''Sure, I'll find them, but first, I'll need a team to assemble. (Max visits the Guild Hall) '''Max: Hello, I am looking for a guild here. Clerk: What guild do you need? Max: I'm looking for a exploration guild here. Clerk: We have 2 open, 1 small one and 1 big one, which do you choose? Max: I'll choose the big one. (After that, Max goes to his room) Max: Alright, now I need to hang up a poster out in the hall. Clerk: '''I'll need to approve this poster before you can hang this up. (the clerk approves it) '''Clerk: '''There, you can now hang it up. '''Max: Thanks, (he hangs it up) (days later, people join his guild) Max: '''We have Steve from Minecraft, Mila Valerie, Poppy, and Eric Gavin, alright, we need to gear up. (they gear up with wands, swords, etc) '''Max: '''Okay, is everyone ready? '''All: Ready. Max: '''Okay again, our journey starts north. Let's go. (they travel north toward the snowy mountains) '''Max: '''This is the snowy mountains, so let's go. (they keep going through the snowy mountains) (Shadow Knights march at another location) '''Poppy: '''I can't, I can't handle it. '''Max: '''We made it to the cliff, now we need is a way down- (A mysterious shadow resembling Mila hits the down) '''All: '''Whoa! (they transform into a giant snowball that breaks apart) '''Max: '''Hey, we made it. (they walk through the forest) '''Steve: '''So, what were we looking for again? '''Max: '''The 9 gems for Princess Ania's necklace. '''Mila: '''So, why are we here then? '''Max: '''According to that useful compass I bought, the first gem should be northeast from here. '''Mila: '''Got it, let's go. '''Max: '''We got 4 more hours to travel before we have to stop for today. '''Steve: '''Hey, I think I see something! '''Max: '''What is it Steve? '''Steve: '''I can see where your compass is pointing to. With my telescope. I can see the temple we are supposed to go to find the first gem. (they run to the temple) '''Max: '''Ready to find the first gem? '''All: Ready. (they go inside) Steve: '''Whoa, writings. "The gems were stolen by a dark queen known as the Shadow Queen. It is stated that she is going to plan world domination with them. Myriad Kingdom will be destroyed and removed from the map." Is this a made up story? '''Max: '''According to my mission from Princess Ania, the answer is yes. '''Eric: '''Anyways, let's go. (they go farther) (they see a green gem in a altar) '''Max: '''Ready? (they run but a invisible green shield bounces them off) '''Max: '''There's a barrier here, we need to figure out how to disable it. '''Steve: '''There's thoses two computers, I wonder if they work. (Max and Steve take the two computers) '''Max: '''We'll activate the console here. Interesting, this barrier has a rat race lock to this computer. (Max completes the rat race lock) (the barrier is disabled) '''Max: '''I'll take that off that place. (Max takes the gem) '''Steve: Let's go to find the other 8. (the team goes outside) Mila: '''Guys, my mortal compass senses monsters reaching this point. '''Max: '''Where? '''Mila: There. (Shadow Knights approach) Shadow Knight: Hey! Give us that gem right now! Max: '''I was wrong, the Shadow Queen is tracking us down. '''Steve: '''Battle or run? '''Max: '''We have to battle! (8 minute battle sequence) '''Max: '''Let's go. '''Steve: '''So, where do we go next? '''Eric: We are going to have to build a contrapation here to open the gates to the castle. Poppy: '''So, what do we need to build? '''Eric: '''We need to build a siege machine to knock down the gate. We will get wood to build a giant spear that will damage the walls of this fence, and then we will get past it and get into the castle. '''Poppy: Got it. (3 minutes building the machine and knocking a hole in the fence) Max: '''Let's go take over that castle! (4 minutes of Shadow Knight battling) '''Steve: '''Remember when you mentioned it was going to go nighttime and we need to find somewhere? Is this the place? '''Max: We'll be fine, one of us is a wizard and we can shield this place because we captured it from the Shadow Queen's henchmen. (TBA) Trivia *This is the longest movie KassiasGrandiel has directed, with 165 minutes in it. *This movie series is based in 3 parts: Ania's Mission, The Lunar Castle, and the Return of Harmony. *This movie also does not take place in the ElHeroes or Glacia universe. *The Shadow Queen's name is reference to Paper Mario. *Necklace trilogy was based on a game with the same name, with some differences. **In the game, only a random kid does the mission. In the movies, a team does the mission. **There was no Shadow Queen, and no evil team. **The gems were in different places. **Most of the plot points were different.